


Adorable Chocobo Chick

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Baby Animals, Canon Compliant, Chocobos, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: Who doesn't like baby Chocobo anyway?Well, Cloud doesn't dislike them. Really, he doesn't. He's just worried that the mom won't like to find them near her nest so please, please Aerith, put it down!





	Adorable Chocobo Chick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I once wrote in answer for a prompt. I slightly expended it.
> 
> Canon compliant, you can put it around the time the team reached the Chocobo Farm for the first time and had to look for one to cross the swamps.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Aerith cooed happily as she showed a fluffy thing up to Cloud’s face. The blond SOLDIER coughed and sneezed while the ball of fluff hawked. He eyed it warily. He liked Chocobo well-enough – who didn’t, asides of the odd allergic guy? -- but that didn’t meant he trusted them. Not when they weren’t house-broken and vaccinated anyway.

“Who’s the cutest baby Chocobo ever? Yes you are, yes you are!” the brunet continued, nuzzling her face against the soft feathers of the wild bird.

Anyone else would probably have gotten their eyes pecked out; cute little critters or not, especially when they were still in the chick stages, Chocobos were anything but pushovers (they wouldn’t have lasted long in the wild if they were, not with the kind of predators that wandered the plains), even if they had rarely been held accountable for humans deaths -- the odd falls of jockeys asides. That beak was awfully sharp, Cloud reminded himself.

Still, it seemed to be a constant with Aerith; no matter if they were wild or tame, Chocobos just liked her and kept running up to her with happy ‘squawks’, begging to be petted (and no, they didn’t do it for Cloud, thank you very much. Maybe they were a tad less nervous around him than around your average human being, but he certainly had never bonded with a Chocobo like Aerith did). Eck, Cloud was half-certain the weird dance the ones in the ranch had done had been prompted by the flowers-girl’s mere presence. Which somewhat brought a handful of questions about the Materia they had found afterward; his hand itched to pull it out of his pocket and equip it to see what it did.

Later though. If he attacked the chick, he was going to die, he just knew it.

“Very cute,” he finally drawled as Aerith continued to nuzzle and pet the baby bird. “Now if you would put him back in his nest?”

“I want to keep him,” the girl pouted, making Cloud sigh heavily.

“Aerith, we can’t mount a baby Chocobo; we need adult mounts if we want to hope escape the Zoloms in the swamp, remember? Unless you want to give them a snack while we run off for our lives?” He received a very unimpressed look in answer. Cloud coughed and looked around, eyes wandering through the tall grasses. “Plus, I’d rather not be here when its mother is going to come back and sniff our scent on her kid and in her nest. I’d like to get a proper rest and some peace once we get back to the farm, not be chased and attacked out of the blue by an angry Mama who will track us down. There are enough monsters around already.”

“Heartless,” Aerith sniffed, but she did as suggested -- although not without first tying one of her ribbons about the bird’s neck.

Shifting his grip on his sword as they plunged back into the tall grasses and back to Aerith, Cloud fought back a smile. For all his protests, he couldn’t deny finding the nest and seeing the flower girl interact with the chick had been nice. Such a cute and peaceful scene would have never happened in Midgar, that was for sure.

****

End


End file.
